


Unintentional

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: He had no intention of getting her to relax this way.





	Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNox_Lya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNox_Lya/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for thenox_lya

John smirked, he’d only opened the bottom drawer of Elizabeth’s bedside cupboard looking for wet wipes. He’d found them, along with a vibrating dildo she’d stashed under them. The shower in the bathroom switched off, she needed a relaxing evening; a day of meetings and alliances that had shockingly gone without issue still had her tense and John had followed her back to her room with the intention of a nice relaxing conversation, maybe a massage and making sure she didn’t touch her computer.

Now new ideas where forming.

He grabbed a wipe from the packet and quickly used it to clean something off his arm before slipping the dildo under his pillow. They’d been playing this evening game too often for him not to call it his pillow and he knew sex was a slow pathway into a relationship with her, things had started to change a few weeks ago when she’d been trapped with Lorne and Peters in a very confined space and very little way out and high chance of being caught. She’d been scared, beyond anything he’d seen on her before and the night had been more about her needing to feel him close, they’d spent the whole night cuddled together - the first night he hadn’t left before 2am.

He dropped onto the bed, stretching out his legs along the length and watched as she strode out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her hair went and being dried with another towel. She said nothing, didn’t comment on the fact that he was already down to his boxers, she just grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and turned to him.

“I needed that,” she said at last, offering him the bottle, he shook his head to decline and just smiled at her. She moved over to her desk and tapped the screen of her tablet, it activated and she let out a hum of what he could only describe as almost disappointment before she moved over to bed and sat down on her side. “No plans tonight?” she asked.

“The usual,” he offered, “Drive you to distraction until you fall asleep, sneak out before six and go for a jog. You?”

She dropped back on the bed, her damp hair landing on his stomach, it was cooler now she’d been out of the shower drying it for a bit. “Lay here and pretend I’m laying on a the beech with a handsome man enjoying nothing but the sun and his company.”

John smirked, she never said it was him in those imagined moments, but he knew it was. She confessed before that she often pictured herself in other places when things got hard and no matter how much she tried to find another person to be with, her brain always came back to him. “Is he any good at massaging the sun lotion in?”

“The best,” she replied, her eyes closed. “Strong hands with just enough pressure.” She’d said that same line to him when he’d first given her a massage and he’d asked if he was being too rough. He scanned the room for her body lotion bottle and and then nudged her to let him up.

“Lay on your front and he’ll put some on you so you can just relax in the warmth.” She chuckled as he got up and grabbed the bottle but moved onto her stomach anyway. He grabbed the discarded hair towel from the end of the bed as he returned and threw it onto the seat next to the bathroom door. She’d undone the towel she’d wrapped around herself and left it laying across her back and tucked under her arms at her sides.

Taking the top of the towel he folded it down to uncover her back and then followed the lower half up so only her backside was covered. He’d seen her named many times, so it was a pointless move, but he knew tonight wasn’t about sex for her, he was just going to nudge it that way and make sure she was completely relaxed.

He started slow, from her shoulders, massaging his way down the ridges of her spine and back up her sides before moving down her arms and including her hands, he went slow, taking his time to undo knots in muscles and enjoy the moans of pleasant relief she got from his attention. Her back smooth and relaxed he skipped down to her ankles, working up her right left, dipping under the towel to her hip before moving over to her left side and working back down. She left out a sigh as he switched side, almost as if she’d hoped he’d pay a little attention in between. Smiling to himself he let her believe he wouldn’t touch between her legs.

With both legs and feet done, he asked in a low tone for her to turn over and kept hold of the towel to keep her covered as she maneuvered onto her back. Starting once again on her shoulders, John moved slowly down her body, brushing against the sides of her breasts, down under them and over her stomach, he was nearly ready to move down to her feet when she spoke. “You missed a couple of spots.”

“My apologies,” he said with a chuckle. “You did pay for a head to toe massage after all.” He worked slowly back up over her stomach, enjoying the shape and the way she pulled her muscles in at certain points. Making a point now, John worked meticulously around her right breast, taking care to avoid her nipple, listening to every sigh she let out as he got close then moved away. When he finally touched her, he flattened his palm over the bud and drew a circle with his hand to give just the right amount of pressure without stimulating her too much. He then repeated the whole thing on her other breast. “There we go, back on track.” He said, desperately trying to keep the smirk out of his voice and keep his tone professional.

“Much better,” she replied as he moved down to start on an ankle. As he had with the backs of her legs, he moved up pausing only to undo some muscles and only dipped under the towel at her hips before moving back down. By the time he’d finished with her foot he knew she was anticipating his next move up her legs and under the towel, but he didn’t make that move. Instead, he returned the lotion to the side where he’d got it and dropped down on the bed beside her.

Her eyes were closed and she made no effort to move so he leaned in and kissed her shoulder. “Good?” he asked.

“Almost perfect,” she replied, he didn’t have to ask why it was only ‘almost’ perfect, he’d missed a spot.

He let out a humm of consideration, faking a wonder of how it wasn’t completely perfect before reaching up with his hand and drawing a light circle around her navel. “I’ll have to work on that,” he offered, drawing a line down to the edge of the towel and back. “Maybe,” he started, nudging the towel off her hip, “if I didn’t have to keep my client’s modesty,” he nudged it a little more before Elizabeth flicked it off her in one move that made him quirk a brow.

He turned it into a smile as she opened her eyes and looked at him. “Would you get fired if I asked for full service?”

“Maybe,” he replied, “My boss is a strict woman, she expects the best from everyone. Especially herself.” He drew his finger down, tracing the lines down the side of her hips between her leg and sex. “But if you promise not to tell, there might be something I can do for you.”

“Promise,” she breathed sharply as he drew a line across her sex to the other leg. He made no noise as he drew back up the crease of her leg before moving back to her sex, his finger just brushing over her lips. She let her eyes close again as he increased the pressure, letting his finger slip between her lips little by little, gathing up a little of the wetness that had started to build. He pulled back, circling at her clit before he slipped a finger down either side of her sex.

He shifted himself, getting comfortable and settling himself close to her shoulder. “Imaging,” he breathed, feeling her shudder and her hips twitch just a little. “My fingers moving just like this,” he slid them up and down the sides of her sex, her lips and clit trapped between them. “My tongue on your clit, flicking lightly over it,” she let out a whimper. “My fingers inside you, massaging that spot you like so much.” Her hips shifted and she spread her legs a little wider. “Maybe something else, maybe that vibrator you keep in your bottom drawer,” he offered, moving at that moment to circle her clit with more pressure, knowing she’d lose her train of thought in the sensation. “That would feel good, wouldn’t it, maybe a slow speed, rubbing at just the right angle, filling you, slowly moving in and out.”

“Yes,” she breathed, her hips twitching with the idea. He slipped back to a finger either side of her sex, trapping the tight bud again. He started to shift, adjusting his hand slightly as he moved down the bed, his other hand grabbed the dildo from under the pillow as he moved. He had to switch hands, resting an arm over her hip, his elbow on the bed to prop himself up. He placed the vibrator on the bed between her legs, making sure it didn’t touch her before he leaned in and took a long swipe of her sex with his tongue.

Elizabeth reared up, trying to follow him as he pulled away. “Easy,” he soothed. “Not too fast or you won’t be completely relaxed.” He let her settle, returning to his easy movements along the sides of her sex for a moment, before he took another taste of her. “You taste so good,” he told her, making sure she heard him licking his lips. He repeated the move, taking in how wet she’d become since he’d teased her clit. “So juicy,” he teased. He did it again, this time slipping the dildo into place as he pulled up. He hips jerked as it eased into her and within seconds she was rocking against it.

He was mesmerised for a moment, watching her rock against the fake dick inside her, slowly fucking it herself as he held it in one place. He’d only let the head slip in so far, not deep enough to hit her g-spot but enough for her to feel the tease. His fingers were still in place either side of her lips and he kept his hand still, letting her rock against those too, creating her own friction.

“Deeper,” she breathed, bringing him out of his moment of inattention, he’d almost lose himself to the movement she was making. He could cum there and then. He closed his eyes for the breathest of moments before pushing the vibrator deeper, slowly moving it into her body, letting her feel every millimeter of it. Her hips stilled, waiting for that moment where he hit just the right spot. She jerked as he found it and let out a long, low moan. John adjusted his grip on it, making sure he’d go that far in every time.

Shifting one last time because his cock and become uncomfortable, John leaned in and flicked his tongue at her clit as he pulled the vibrator out. He twisted his wrist at the end, knocking the vibrator into action and pushed quickly back in. Elizabeth groaned loudly he hips shifted to raise off the bed, he had to push he back down with the hand over her hip, his fingers gripping her clit tighter so he could suck on it.

He pulled the vibrator out and pushed back in quickly and Elizabeth bucked under him and came, he could feel her tigening on the vibrator inside her. He release her, leaving the cock inside her he shifted up onto his knees, straddling her leg he rested a hand on her hip and freed his cock quickly before gripping it and stroked up once as he came over her hip.

John dropped forward, his hand still on her hip the other on her bed beside her he had to take several deep breaths before he could talk or move.

“That,” he breathed, “was hot.” He shifted his knee, aware that Elizabeth had moved to turn off the vibrator and take it out of herself.

She hummed in agreement. “What were you doing in my drawer?” she asked calmly.

John dropped down on the bed beside her, “I had sticky pudding on my arm from dinner, wanted a wet wipe.”

She nodded at him, “So you know where they are now,” she hinted and he grinned at her before moving to grab them and clean her off.


End file.
